Merry and the Pirates
by Andrea Michelle
Summary: Merry found a medallion owned by pirates and he now faces the danger created by it.


_**Frodo and the Pirates**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a cold night, Frodo was out on his porch smoking his pipe and thinking. Frodo knew something wasn't quite right, he could feel it in the air. A draft of cold air blew and Frodo got up went inside. He was confused he didn't know what was wrong.

Meanwhile…Pippin and Merry were outside also but up to some other mischief, they were fishing in a pond near their house. Merry grasp the chain around his neck throwing the fishing pole into the water hoping to catch something. The moon moved behind the clouds and an eerie darkness crept across the pond. Merry and Pippin weren't having a lot of luck with fishing so they went inside to have some tea.

Back at Frodo's…Frodo was sitting by the fire drinking tea and looking out of the window, almost falling asleep. The wind blew off in the distance knocking over a tree waking up Frodo, making him almost fall out of his chair.

Then suddenly there is a knock at the door and Frodo got up to answer it.

"Why hello Gandalf, what brings you here at this time of night, said Frodo.

No time to explain, where are Merry and Pippin," Gandalf replied.

They should be at home.

They weren't there, Merry has something…

Something, like what?

I said I have no time to explain.

You must have time.

I don't, I have to go find Merry and Pippin.

With that Gandalf left Frodo's house getting on his horse, Shadowfax, ridding off with out a good-bye. The hour was very late but Gandalf knew that he must find Merry, if the treasure he possessed got into the wrong hands then someone could get hurt. He rode on at a very swift pace not worrying about anything.

He reached Merry's house and knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard not far from the door and the door opened.

Well Hullo Gandalf what brings you here, replied Merry.

No time to spare I must come inside I have something to speak to you about.

Alright come in, come in. As Merry spoke he thought to himself, this cant be good, whenever Gandalf comes without notice it's not good news.

Gandalf came in and started pacing the floor, looking at his feet then finally replied, you have a medallion do you not?

Yes I do as a matter of fact, replied Merry.

I need to see it, stutters Gandalf.

Merry took the Medallion from around his neck and placed it in Gandalf's hand. Gandalf with a worried look on his face replied, It's just as I thought. Where did you get this?

I found it somewhere, I can't quite remember where, said Merry.

You must remember, it is very important.

Why is this Medallion so important?

You see this skull on it, it is a Pirates medallion and they are looking for it, they need it and if they find whoever has it they will kill them.

What must I do, Destroy it?

No you can't do that.

Then what can I do?

I don't know, you have to remember where you found it.

Pippin do you remember where I found this, Merry asked.

Pippin looks up from his book answering, wasn't it on one of our fishing expeditions?

Ah yes I believe it was, the one in the bay a few months ago.

I wonder how this ended up there, Gandalf said looking at the medallion. I must go I'll be back soon. At that Gandalf left, slamming the door on his way out. Merry and Pippin were left speechless looking out the window. After standing there for a few minutes of staring at nothing, out the window Merry turned around and started pacing the floor. He turned to Pippin and said, how does this stuff always happen to us?

I don't know Merry, I really don't know.

First it was Frodo, now us. How did it come to this?

Once again I don't know.

At least the world's not in jeopardy this time just our lives.

Merry honestly I don't think that's any better.

I don't think so either. Merry started pacing again looking out the window occasionally. He then sat down in a chair next to the fireplace, and drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2**

Merry arose early in the morning to the sound of rain hitting the roof. He got up, fixed himself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table, thinking. Not but a few minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. Merry got up hoping it was Gandalf, and answered it. But it wasn't Gandalf, it was Frodo. Merry said to him, Why hello Frodo, long time no see.

Hello Merry, I need to speak to you.

Not you too now what's wrong?

Did Gandalf ever find you?

Yes he found me unfortunately.

Unfortunately, that doesn't sound good.

It's not good.

Well what's wrong?

You know that medallion that I found a couple months ago on our fishing trip, well it belongs to pirates, supposively, and they want it back.

Well can't you just give it back?

Mr. Frodo it's not everyday someone goes up to a pirate and just hands them treasure, there has to be a reason they want it, I just know there has to be.

This has really gotten to you hasn't it?

Yes, I didn't sleep at all last night, and there's nothing anyone can do.

There has to be.

There isn't. At that Merry went and sat down by the fireplace again with his head in his hands then said, Gandalf better figure out something soon.

Frodo let him be for a while standing there thinking of some way he could help Merry.

There's nothing we can do are you sure?

I'm sure.

Outside the wind was howling and the rain had picked up. The hanging light out on Merrys porch began swaying in the wind hitting the siding. Frodo and Merry were now both pacing the floor. Frodo was the first to speak again, when is Gandalf to come back?

I wish I knew, hopefully soon.

Pippin had been up a while eavesdropping on Frodo and Merrys conversation, thinking of some way he could help Merry. He began rummaging through a trunk in his room looking for a book he had received from Elrond when he was in Rivendell. After a few minutes he found it, took it out of the trunk and blew the dust off the cover looking at it. Pippin then said to himself, I think this should be of some help to Merry, I don't know what else to do.

With that he went out to the kitchen where he found Merry and Frodo sitting around the table drinking coffee. He stood there for a few minutes wondering how long it would take for them to notice him. Merry then got up and started pacing again, almost running into Pippin. When he noticed him he said, Pippin? How long have you been standing there?

Oh only a few seconds I just walked in. I found this book I thought it may be of some help to you.

Merry took the book from Pippins hands reading the title, _Treasures of Middle Earth and beyond. _Merry then said, how is this going to be of any help?

Just look through it you may find something on the Medallion. I thought it might lighten your spirits a little.

Merry began flipping through the book then threw it down on the table and sat down by the fireplace again saying, Pippin I don't think there is anything we can do it's hopeless.

Merry, there is always hope.

Not always Pippin, not always.

There is Merry just believe.

Believe in what, that we are going to have our lives taken from us, or that we can fight these pirates.

That there is some good in this world and it's worth fighting for.

What's the use there is no good, there never has been and there never will be.

There is good Merry, there is, you just don't see it.

There is nothing to see, it is all-bad.

Pippin getting very frustrated at Merry and how he had just given up said, Frodo never gave up, he went to the end and destroyed the ring, almost taking his life from him. Are you just going to give up?

Frodo then looked up and began listening.

Merry then said, Pippin you don't understand there is nothing we can do.

But there is, look in the book, there has to be something in there about this medallion.

Merry then walked over to the table and picked up the book and started flipping through the pages. He then said, there are over a thousand pages in this book it will take forever to find something.

Your not even taking time to look here let me see it I'll try and find something, said Pippin. Merry handed Pippin the book and Pippin left the kitchen going into his bedroom sitting on the bed.

Back in the kitchen Merry was still standing there and Frodo was right where he had been, in the seat at the table. He then spoke, Merry you know Pippin's right.

Right about what?

Everything, you're giving up so easily when there is hope.

Not you now you're going off and agreeing with him.

But he is right, you need to find confidence in yourself.

I guess your right I've just been really stressed about the whole thing. I think I'll go and take a walk, get some fresh air.

Merry then got up and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out. He walked down the path to a bench and sat down. He started talking to himself, Why does this always happen to me, why? What have I ever done?

A voice from not far away spoke; you have done nothing but good Mr.Meridoc.

Merry then turned around to see Gandalf standing behind him. You've finally come, Gandalf, Merry said.

Yes I have come back to you at the turn of the tide.

What have you found out?

I have found out some but we must go inside the sun will soon set and darkness will come.

Alright, come with me.

Gandalf and Merry walked down the path back to Merry's house but Merry stopped at the door step pausing.

What is it Merry, Gandalf said.

Oh it's nothing come on in.

Merry opened the door to find Frodo right where he left him. He walked through the door turning on the lamp over the kitchen table. Frodo then got up and walked up to Merry whispering in his ear, I think you've really upset Pippin he hasn't come out of his room all day, I'm really worried.

I'll go check on him, Merry said aloud.

With that Merry took off his coat and walked into Pippin's bedroom, where he found him asleep in his bed, over the book. Merry walked out of the room and sat down in one of the chairs at the table saying, Gandalf what have you found out?

Frodo why don't you sit down also and I'll explain. Gandalf then went into detail and explained how there was a ship called the Black Pearl and on it were cursed pirates, that had stolen treasure that Cortez had brought over and the only way they could be uncursed is to find all the treasure, and that Merry had happened to have the last piece they needed.

It's worse then I thought, how can we stop them, said Merry

There is no way, the treasure calls to them, and they will eventually find it, Gandalf explained.

What am I to do then.

I don't know I hoped you would of figured out something.

I have an idea, Frodo piped up from over in the corner.

Speak then my dear Frodo, speak, Gandalf retorted.

Well we could "loose" the medallion act like we never had it, explained Frodo.

Doesn't sound to bad but there is a missing piece to this puzzle that we must figure out, replied Gandalf.

What is that, Merry joined in?

I'm not sure, that's what I need to figure out until then stay here and don't leave the house I will be back soon.

Merry and Frodo were left sitting at the table sipping their coffee thinking about what they had just learned.

Pippin still back in his bedroom had awoken and started flipping through the book. About 250 pages in he found something about Pirate Treasure. He hopped off the bed and went back into the kitchen to find Merry and Frodo still at the table. He approached them and said, I've found a section on pirate treasure you might want to check it out.

We've also found out some information, said Merry.

You have how, replied Pippin.

Gandalf stopped by.

What did he say?

Well it's all-worse then we all thought.

Do tell.

OK well he said that this medallion was part of Cortez's treasure and at one time the pirates had discovered it and taken it for themselves. What they didn't know was that there was a curse set upon the treasure. The only way they can lift the curse is to get all the treasure back.

And all this means what.

I have the last piece of the treasure, but Gandalf said there was a missing piece to all this there was one more thing he needed to find out, and it could be a bad thing or a good thing.

Well let's just hope it's a good thing.

Merry started pacing the floor thinking and hoping that this information was something good. Pippin sat down at the table looking through the book hoping to find something on this medallion.

The sun had now fully set and the only light was the light set off from the fireplace. Merry and Frodo had went to bed but Pippin was still up looking at the book flipping through it's thousands of pages trying to find something. Just as he was about to nod off to sleep he found something about Cortez's treasure.

_**The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

_**( the curse of Cortez's treasure) **_

_This curse has been affect in over two centuries. It is said that there are Pirates on a ship called the Black Pearl who had stolen Cortez's lost treasure and gotten cursed. To this day they are still cursed and are looking for the last piece of the treasure. The only way they can be uncursed is to find the last piece and the person who stole it from the treasure. To lift the curse the Medallion has to be back into the chest with the rest and have the blood of the owner on it. When the curse is lifted they will now be free and can live a normal life. The curse makes the cursed neither living nor dead, they are mere skeletons and can't die, unless of course the curse is lifted. _

_Pippin _finished reading the last line amazed. He had found the missing piece of the puzzle. Merry wasn't the one who took the medallion from the treasure chest so he cannot lift the curse. Pippin knew he had to find Gandalf and quick. He got some parchment and a quill pen and started writing Merry and Frodo and note saying that he had figured out the rest of the puzzle and that he would be back soon they must not worry. Pippin the got his coat a ran out the door.

Pippin had no idea where to go, the night was dark and there was a thick fog. He saw a light ahead and started towards it hoping it was the way. As Pippin was walking he got to thinking he really didn't know where he was headed he was just kind of going somewhere, trying to find Gandalf. He sat down by the road, starting to regret ever leaving Merry's house. He was just caught up in the moment, celebrating that he had figured out the rest of the puzzle.

Now he was in the middle of nowhere and had no idea where he was. He got up and started walking along the path following it for a while then stopping for another rest. He got out of his pack, some water and took a sip. He then got back up and started off again. After walking for a while he came to an open field. He had no map and no sense of direction so he sat down looking around.

Off in the distance he stopped by a tree. He walked a few yards till he reached it and sat down under it, taking out his food and water, eating and drinking a little. Sleepiness began to take over him, and he fell asleep under the tree.

The sun arose and Pippin woke up but not in the same place he had found himself when he feel asleep. He was now in a big house no one was there but him and he started to worry. He had been here once before it wasn't unusual to him just that he felt strange being there like he was unwanted. He hopped out of bed and started walking around. He now noticed where he was, in Rivendell. He remembered being here before but it had changed so much, there were not as many elves here any more, they all went to the undying lands.

Pippin kept walking down a very long corridor trying to find someone, or something that he could talk to, to find out what he was doing there. He continued down the hallway, finding a door. He walked up to it and stopped hearing voices coming from the other side. He stopped and listened for a few minutes trying to listen to see if he could understand what was being said. He stood there picking up some of the conversation.

But how did he come upon this medallion, one voice said.

I don't know that's what I'm confused about he said he found it while fishing, a very unlikely place.

Well the most unusual things seem to happen to the most unlikely people.

They always seem to be to someone we know though, and they are most likely life threatening.

Not always…

Not always, well there is a missing piece to all this that I haven't figured out quite yet and I was hoping you'd know.

What about Pippin why was he so far from home?

I don't know that strange hobbit, there has to be a good reason, he wouldn't just leave without notice.

Yes I know that's what I'm worried about maybe something has happened.

What do you think it is, do you think we should talk to him.

Yes I think that would be best.

The voices stopped and Pippin walked back to his room so they wouldn't know that he had been eavesdropping in on their conversation. Pippin got back to his room and sat on his bed thinking, I guess this matter is all worse then all thought, no one knows anything about it except me.

Not long after that Gandalf walked into the room with Elrond, greeting Pippin.

Well Hello Pippin, good morning, how are you feeling?

I'm alright, I just have one question.

Yes, replied Elrond.

How did I get here?

Well we were off in the garden and we heard snoring not far off and we found you sitting under a tree sleeping.

I didn't think I had gotten that far, maybe I had I don't remember.

Yes you had gotten pretty far, but we have some questions for you also.

Alright.

Why were you so far from home in the first place?

I was hoping you'd ask it's very important.

Something hasn't happened has it?

Oh no not at all well nothing bad at least I'd say it is actually good.

OK well do tell, replied Gandalf with a sign of relief in this voice.

Well while Merry and Frodo sat worrying about this matter I looked through my old trunk in my room and found a book Elrond gave me, Pippin said nodding at Elrond. It was the one about Treasures of Middle Earth and Beyond. Anyway I decided to look in it see if it had anything about the Medallion in it and it did. I ripped the page out that said about it here. Pippin the reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of crumpled paper, handing it to Gandalf.

Gandalf then uncrumpled it and started to read it nodding his head occasionally. When he was done he looked at Pippin and then at Elrond and said, Pippin you have found the missing piece of the puzzle we are safe.  
Yes I know, we are that's why I'd come to find you.

Good thing you did but do Merry and Frodo know.

Umm not really I didn't tell them I left before the sun had come up when they were still asleep.

We'll take you back home so we can explain the whole story to Merry and Frodo they must be terribly worried.

Gandalf and Elrond left the room and Pippin sat there alone. There was something still going through his head, how had the medallion come to Merry, who had it before them? He knew that Gandalf would want Merry and Frodo to know of this newly found news, but he wanted to know more, he couldn't leave yet. He sat there looking out the window at the sun shining through the trees. Where can I find out more information about this Medallion, Pippin thought to himself.

There was a knock at the door and Pippin got up from the bed and opened it. The person on the other side was cloaked in a vibrant blue, and had long black hair.

Chapter 3

Elrond and Gandalf walked into the room and sat on the corner of Pippin's bed. They both sat there in silence after first as if they were contemplating on what to say. Then Gandalf spoke. "We are here to take you home now, I think there are some things you need to explain when we get home."

Ok Pippin said with a nod.

They exited the room walking down long corridors with pictures of elves that had onced lived there


End file.
